Semiconductor devices, such as high power semiconductors or integrated semiconductors comprising at least one power device, often require good isolation between certain integrated devices to suppress electrical and/or magnetic interference. Furthermore thermal conductive paths are often needed to reduce the operating temperature of active devices and decouple the heat dissipation from an output stage to the input stage. No solution is known that effectively improves the components electrical and thermal conductivity and at the same time decouples electrical, magnetic, and thermal interference between components at the same time.